Her Demon, Heaven Sent
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: Sebastian's contract with Ciel has denied him a meal...until Reina comes along. Sebastian x OC lemon oneshot. Mature Audiences only, please.


**A/N: I'd love to know what you guys think about this. Never written about Sebastian before so I figured I'd give it a try. Have a lovely Sunday and thank you for reading! Enjoy~~**

"No! Help! Please!"

Ciel perked up.

"Sebastain-"

"Yes, my lord," he said, disappearing in the direction of the sound.

In a dark alley, a woman was sprawled on the ground, bruises on her arms, a tall man looming over her.

"You think you can walk up and leave?" He grabbed her arms, pulling her up off the floor. He shook her. "You can't escape me!"

Tears streamed down the woman's face. "No! Please!"

The man pulled out a knife, pressing it against her cheek, creating a long cut down the side. 'You think anyone will want you with a disfigured face? You're nothing!"

He slapped her, the blood from her cheek flying in multiple directions, and she fell on the ground once more.

Behind her, her attacker fell to the ground with a gargled choke and a large thud. She tried to get up in a scurried panic, seeing the butter knife sticking out of his throat, the blood dripping.

She gave a shrill scream as she saw the ominous face of yet another man.

The butler sighed. "I do so much hate dogs." He said, kicking the attacker over.

The woman looked from her dead husband over to the strange man before her. "Who-who are you?" she whimpered.

The man made his way over to her, crouching down so that he could look at her. He pulled out a handkerchief, dabbing her wound gently, the velvet red blood pooling into the soft cloth.

"Sebastian Michaelis, Miss." He replied.

She was too shaken up to question his answer, and grew somewhat terrified as he got closer to her face.

"Forgive me, Miss, but, I need to confirm something." He said politely.

He held her chin in his hands, and licked the length of the wound, taking the blood into his mouth. His eyes flashed hot pink. The woman gasped.

"Such turmoil," he breathed, "And anguish."

The woman cowered beneath him.

"Sebastian!" Ciel's face was hard and unforgiving.

The butler got up, and offered his hand so that the lady could stand up as well.

"Earl Phantomhive!" The woman explained.

Ciel's eyes widened with surprise. "Madame Reina! Are you alright?"

She nodded weakly. "My husband, he was drunk again," she looked up, "Your butler-"

"You've had an exciting night, Madame. Please, allow me to escort you home."

The woman burst into tears. "The house is empty. I'm so terrified…" she was trembling.

"Young Master, perhaps-"

"Madame Reina, you will always be a welcomed guest at the Phantomhive Estate."

The woman fell to her knees, taking the hand of the young Earl.

"You're too kind, my lord. You save me from a terrible fate and continue to look after me."

Ciel patted her head.

"Sebastian. See to it that she's comfortable."

Sebastian put a hand over his chest and bowed. "Yes, my lord."

When they arrived at the mansion, Reina was still a trembling mess. She insisted she was not hungry, so Mey-Rin helped clean her up, and dressed her for bed. Sebastian entered, holding a candelabra, just as Mey-Rin was leaving.

"I hope everything is to your liking?" he asked.

"Yes, everything is lovely." She said, not looking at him, "the Earl is always so welcoming. He is a very kind man."

"Indeed."

She twirled the edge of her nightgown with her fingers.

"If you don't need anything else, I shall be going." He said, bowing his head.

"Wait!" she said, lunging across the bed.

He looked at her.

"S-Sebastain." She muttered.

"Yes, Madame?"

"W-what you did in the alley…are you a vampire?"

Sebastian chuckled. "No, Miss. I am simply one hell of a butler."

She took a deep breath, and said nothing.

"Now then, is there anything else I can help you with?"

She laughed wryly. "I suppose there's nothing you can do if I wish to die?"

Sebastian cocked his head, making his way over to the bed and placing the candelabra down on the night stand.

"Why such a morbid wish?"

"I have nothing. It would make no difference if I die now or twenty years from now."

He looked at her curiously. "Perhaps I can help."

She gave a dark smile. "So you are a vampire."

He shook his head, "No, Miss," with his teeth he pulled off his left glove, revealing the mark on his hand. Her eyes widened.

"A demon." She gasped.

He stared at her with intense eyes.

"I knew there was something… _tempting_ about you."

He chuckled.

"Fine," she said, "Where do I sign?"

"I'm afraid I'm already bound by a different contract." He told her.

"Ah," she said, "Can you do nothing for me, then?"

"There is more than one way to reap a soul," he began, a wicked grin forming on his face. "Because you desire nothing in return there is no need for a contract."

She grabbed his hand, placing it over her chest. "Take it. I have no use for it anymore."

He traced a line up to her neck, holding her chin in his fingers.

"It's not so simple. Without a binding contract, it needs to be a moment of human release, so that I can feed off of your energy. It requires complete submission."

Her face fell flat, and she giggled, her cheeks going red. "Is this a trick, Michaelis?"

"Not at all, Madame."

She sighed, thinking. "I suppose the gates to heaven are closed to me anyhow." She looked at him and smiled. "Very well. Reap me."

Sebastian's eyes flashed once more, and he blew out the candelabra. "Yes, Madame."

He caressed her cheek, tracing the wound that had been left there not moments before. She winced slightly.

In one swift movement, he pulled her on top of him, falling back onto the bed. "Are you sure you want to do this, Madame?"

She took a deep breath. "You've tasted my anguish. I have nothing left. Please."

He guided her lips to his, gently pressing his hand against her neck. His tongue traced the edge of her lips, and he nibbled lightly, before drawing a bit of blood and licking it up.

"Forgive me," he sounded lost, "I couldn't help myself."

"I don't mind," she said, running her hands through his hair. "Do I taste good?"

He kissed her again, sucking on her lower lip to draw out more blood. "A tormented soul is particularly delicious."

She rolled over so that he was on top. "Then I have one request."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Enjoy me. I want you to remember what I taste like."

Sebastian smirked wickedly. "Yes, Madame."

He stood up off the bed, and began to undress. Although she was a bit nervous, she undid the front laces of her nightgown, letting it hang loosely on her shoulders.

Sebastian, now wearing nothing, grabbed her gently by the waist, and pulled her off the bed easily, letting her rest against his chest. He tugged at the thing fabric, and it fell to her feet. She stepped out of it, still clinging to him. He felt strangely warm, and the bulge throbbing against her lower stomach was making her drip with want. She pulled him into a searing kiss, rubbing against him as she did so.

He kissed her back hungrily, and picked up her thigh so that she wrapped his leg around him. With his other hand around her waist he was able to support her. He ground his hips deeply into hers, and she moaned, her left leg tightening around him.

He grabbed her hair and pulled back, exposing her neck and biting down. She whined, causing him to bite down again. He snaked his hand down over her ass to the leg she was still standing on, and lifted her up, his throbbing member rubbing against her wetness. She moaned, throwing her head back.

He lifted her easily, his hands on her ass, and he adjusted himself at her entrance, before easing her down, her tight walls squeezing around him. She inhaled sharply.

"Oh…god…"

Sebastian pounded into her fiercely. "Please. Don't say that."

She laughed with each thrust, her legs wrapped tightly around him, her walls squeezing, trying to milk him. Her arms trembled as she held tightly to his hair.

He stopped, pressing up against her, kissing her passionately, the lust laced over them both. Still inside her, he walked over to the bed, letting her fall backwards, her legs hanging over the edge. He suckled her left breast, squeezing the other with his hand. Her back arched into him, pleading for more.

He threw her legs over his shoulders, and placed his hands on either side of her face, before ramming into her up to the hilt. She screamed, so he repeated it again and again until she was an unintelligible whimpering mess.

He pulled out, rubbing against her teasingly, and she shivered beneath him.

"S-sssebastian…" she murmured.

He grinned, biting her lip again so he could taste her blood. Watching his eyes flash only aroused her further, and she bucked her hips up to meet him.

"Get up." He ordered.

She did as she was told. He turned her around roughly, and bent her over the bed. Without warning he thrusted into her, and she clenched the sheets, biting back a moan.

"Oh…my…fuck…" she wasn't sure how much longer her legs would be able to hold, until she would fall, completely defeated onto the bed.

Still thrusting harshly into her, Sebastian wrapped an arm around her waist and grabbed her hair, pulling her up so that she stood upright, her feet hovering just above the ground. She wrapped her legs around his. He fondled her breast with one hand, as the other slithered down to her womanhood, teasingly touching her clit as he continued with his unapologetic thrusts.

"Sebastian!"

The high pitched whine confirmed she was close, and as her head fell back into him, indulging in the pleasure, he snaked out his tongue to lick her ear. She whimpered.

Her walls began to tighten spasmodically and she gasped, desperate for air, trying to soothe the craving in her lungs but to no avail. The wave of pleasure crashed over her, sending Sebastian into a frenzy, her soul completely open to him now. The intense mixture of pleasure and pain made her head pound, resisting as the demon coaxed her out of life.

She fell limp in his arms, her head resting on his shoulders, her mouth still open.

Sebastian placed her gently on the bed, gently brushing the hair away from her eyes. A few stray tears escaped her eyes.

"Thank you," she spoke weakly, unable to move, "You saved me."

"No, Madame. Thank you."

With a final kiss, she was gone.


End file.
